One Pretty Package
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – It is a human trait. We flaunt what we have; hoping that no one will bother to look closer and see what it is that we are lacking. Mathilda/Ming-Ming Yuri Bday. shadowphoenix101


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – It is a human trait. We flaunt what we have; hoping that no one will bother to look closer and see what it is that we are lacking. (Mathilda/Ming-Ming) (Yuri)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: (hugs Nix) You are amazing bubs, and I am so lucky to have someone like you in my life. There are no words to describe how much you mean to much. I hope you have an amazing 20th birthday!

**Muse:** 20!? Damn!! She's getting old; she must have nearly as many wrinkles as Lamb.

_Dedi:_ Oh just shut it you. This fic is dedicated to **shadowphoenix101,** as today is her birthday. So **shadowphoenix101,** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_I am beautiful no matter what they say,  
Words can't bring me down,  
I am beautiful in every single way,  
Yes, words can't bring me down,  
So don't you bring me down today,_

* * *

**One Pretty Package**

"Why d'you dress like that, Min?" Mathilda asked in an exasperated tone of voice as she looked up from the magazine she had been reading.

"Like what?" the small lithe bluenette questioned, as she turned from her reflection to the cherry eyed girl sitting cross-legged on the single bed.

"Like that, so revealing so…" She wrinkled her nose in disdain as she ran her eyes over the clothes Ming-Ming had on; a light blue micro mini skirt and a cut off white holter neck top. "Almost slutty."

"I don't know it's just me I guess." Ming-Ming shrugged elegantly and turned back to the mirror situated over the dressing table, running a critical eye over the person looking back at her from the polished glass. Long legs, curves in all the right places and flawless bronze skin, not so much as a hair out of place.

"But why?" The cotton pink haired girl dropped the magazine on the bed beside her, giving up all pretence of reading and focusing all of her attention of the girl who had been her girlfriend for just over three weeks.

"I just always have." She ran a hand down the soft curve of her left hip until her palm rested against the flat of her thigh. "And now, it's part of who I am."

"Don't you get sick of people looking at you everywhere you go? Leering at you?" The tone of her voice made it clear that it got to Mathilda even if it didn't effect Ming-Ming. She wasn't jealous of the bluenette getting attention. The days when she was bothered by how much people fawned over the honey eyed girl were long over. What got to her so much now was that the girl all those people were openly drooling over was _hers_.

"I can't say I ever really notice," Ming-Ming said, watching the other female's reflection in the glass, noting the way the ruby red orbs hardened and seemed to burn with an inner fire.

"I still don't get it!" Mathilda almost hissed, her whole demeanour becoming prickly and it was almost possible to seem the pulsing golden aura of Pierce Hedgehog forming around her fairy like body.

"It's complicated, Matti." A sigh escaped plump bee stung lips, and Ming-Ming returned her gaze to her own reflection. "I doubt you'd understand anyway."

"Try me?" And just like that all harshness was gone from her tone, those large cherry eyes were staring beseechingly at the girl reflected in the looking glass. There was so much that Ming-Ming kept hidden and more than anything she just wanted to know the girl inside and out. She wanted to understand what was going on inside of her head and to know what those honey orbs, which were so good at deception, were hiding from the world.

"You really wanna know?" This time, an edge was in the young singer's tone, her words tipped with something sharper than diamond; her sentence seemed to almost be a challenge.

"Yes." Mathilda could not prevent the wry smile from forming on her light pink lips; she had long since grown used to her girlfriend's swift and dramatic switches of mood. "I really wanna know."

"Your Daddy," Ming-Ming casually questioned her eyes still fixed to her reflection as she deftly applied a coat of jet-black mascara to thick sooty lashes, "did he tell you that you're brilliant? Smart?"

"Course he did. He's my dad." Mathilda was more than slightly confused by the sudden question. What did her father telling her she was clever have to do with Ming-Ming's dress sense?

"What did he do when you got bad grades?" The bluenette questioned, turning her back on the mirror and leaning back, slightly perched on the edge of the dressing table.

One long toned leg was elegantly turned out, the other supporting the majority of her weight, her hip angled in such a way that every curve and line of her body was perfectly displayed. It was a pose that any photographer would have killed for, but it was second nature to Ming-Ming who didn't even realise that she was doing it. The attitude and poses that many of her profession had to work so hard for came as easy to her as the act of breathing, but then again she had spent most of her life making the most of what she had.

"Oh the usual," Mathilda said with a casual wave of her hand, remembering how funny it had been seeing a full-grown man having a temper tantrum. "He'd flip out, tell me I wasn't trying hard enough and all that crap, but he'd always help me out in the end."

"But he told you, you were beautiful too, right?" Ming-Ming said, arching one perfectly plucked azure brow, the trade mark move that had scored more modelling contracts than even Tyson had had hot dinners. Ok, maybe not quite that many but a large percentage at least.

"Sure," Mathilda said, laughing at the memory of her dad doing his proud father routine. "Oh come on Min you're not seriously trying to tell me your dad never told you, you were beautiful? It's part of the whole dad code. It's like an unwritten contract or something, 'my daughter is the most stunning ever' and all that."

"Oh no, my daddy told me I was beautiful, he'd tell me all the time. It was all he ever really said to me." Something in Ming-Ming's faraway expression made the pink haired female's blood run cold. If the bluenette suddenly came out with the revelation that her father had –

As if sensing the other girl's train of though. Ming-Ming shook her head and continued. "No, don't worry it's nothing like that. But you said that when you got bad grades you dad would go off on one and then help you, right? My daddy wasn't like that. When I got bad grades he'd just smile at me and say 'it's all right Ming-Ming you're still the most beautiful'."

"Oh – Umm…I guess…" Mathilda trailed off unable to put her thoughts into words without them sounding offensive and critical.

"It's all right, his parenting skills were almost nil. It would have been different if Mama hadn't died when I was so young, he just didn't know what to do with me, and it wasn't his fault. He needed her just as much as I did." Ming-Ming sighed a soft sad smile curving her lips. "He didn't know what to say so he told me the truth, as far as he could see it. I was beautiful."

"Oh Minmin…" Unable to think of anything to say Mathilda simple opened her arms and beckoned the other girl to come to her which she instantly did. Hopping onto the bed the bluenette cuddled close to the comforting warmth of the person who was her girlfriend and best friend rolled into one.

"You're like most girls, and this isn't a criticism or anything. But none of you ever really have any doubts that you'll make it in life, cus you always have people there telling you that you are smart and funny and beautiful." Ming-Ming's voice was light, but there was just an edge of sadness to her words. "Sure it may only be a parent saying it but you know that some believes in you. Believes you can be whatever you want."

"And you didn't? That's what you're saying isn't it?" She whispered quietly, shifting slightly as Ming-Ming rested her head on her shoulder. "All there was, was someone telling that you were the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen, but no one ever told you how clever you are."

"No. I guess if you hear something often enough, or don't hear it, that you start to believe it. And I think that's what I did." Absentmindedly she began twisting the hem of her ridiculously short skirt between her perfectly manicured fingers. "Somewhere along the line I started to believe that all I had were my looks so I'd dress to show off what I had hoping people won't notice what I lack."

"But you don't lack anything!" Mathilda was genuinely shocked at the other female's words. Ming-Ming was one of the top ten female beybladers in the world, and she was also a singer and model who had gained international fame and recognition. But more than that she had survived in a world that was a seemingly insane mixture of harsh business and bitchy back-stabbing, and as far as Mathilda was concerned that made her petite girlfriend one of the smartest people she knew.

"Says who?" The defiant mumble was muffled as Ming-Ming had once again buried her head in the crook of Mathilda's neck as if she were trying to hide herself from view.

"Says me Ok? You really are stunning Min, but you're intelligent too." Mathilda found it almost impossible to resist the urge to shake the girl sitting with her on the bed. Who could have suspected what she was really hiding behind the mask that she had been wearing for so long?

A light blush tinted the honey-eyed girl's cheeks and she quickly looked away from the girl she was snuggled against. Gently Mathilda raised the bluenette's head and placed a soft sweet kiss on her full lips. "In fact I think you're a bit too good looking for your own good. I get jealous when I see other people staring at you."

Ming-Ming returned the kiss with a chased one of her own before she cocked her head slightly to one side, an impish smile pulling at her lips. "You mean you wish they were looking at you instead?"

"No silly," The amusement and affection dancing in cherry eyes was clear to see as Mathilda looped her arm around her girlfriend and pulled her closer. "I mean, you're mine, and I'm the _only_ one who gets to stare at you."

Ming-Ming's giggle was cut off as the pink haired girl once again claimed her lips for herself. Honey eyes fell shut, and a whimper formed in the back of the girl's throat as Mathilda's skilled mouth moved from her lips and instead began planting soft butterfly kisses along the line of her jaw. One hand with small dextrous fingers slipped under the snow-white cotton of the bluenette's top and moved until it cupped the warm weight of the girl's left breast. Licking and nipping at the sweet skin of Ming-Ming's neck the candy haired female worked her way closer to her girlfriend's ear, loving the soft moans that the girl was making.

Her body was so alive with sensation, her mind so swiftly dissolving that she almost missed the words filled with love and desire that Mathilda whispered into her ear. "And I'm sure as hell the only one who gets to touch."

* * *

Lamb: Hehe, seme Matti makes everything all right, no? Love you so much Dodo.

**Muse:** I'm just not going to say anything.

_Dedi:_ We are thankful for small mercies. We hope you liked it **shadowphoenix101.**

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
